


Hysteria

by MadCatPuttyTat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Blood Analysis, Blue Blood, Bottom Gavin Reed, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revolution, Robots, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), Work In Progress, all the androids are free, fuck nuggets, gavin swears a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadCatPuttyTat/pseuds/MadCatPuttyTat
Summary: There is a serial killer on the loose in Detroit who will stop at nothing to achieve their goal. It's up to Detective Gavin Reed, a notorious android-hater, to crack the case and land the promotion he's been aiming at for years. A specialized RK900 model is assigned to assist the detective to hasten the search. The clock is ticking.





	Hysteria

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of swearing, but that's just Gavin. Also, the rating may change in later chapters! ;)

Detective Gavin Reed was at his desk, rigorously typing a report on the case he just closed. Some good-for-nothing bastard had been beating his two kids, nine and seven, until a jogger passed by their home, witnessing the abuse take place on the other side of the window. She had called 911 as a Good Samaritan, but by the time the police showed up, the seven-year old was dead. The lying cunt of a dad really had the guts to say the kid had just “tripped and hit the corner of the table.”

It was an easy case to end. In Detroit, the murders never seemed to end. Close one case, another popped into its place. Gavin just wished the murders of kids would stop. 

He cracked his neck, stretching his arms above his head, trying and failing to crack the kinks out of his tired body. He looked at his phone and balked; four hours had passed since he started on the report. God, he needed a break.

Reed stood gingerly, noticing just how much paperwork he had left, and groaned internally. He made his way to the break room to snack on some Doritos and coffee. He watched with monotonous glee as the bag of chips fell from their rack. Gavin’s stomach was growling as he hadn’t had anything to eat all day. He doubted a bag of chips would plug the bottomless pit that was his stomach, but it was a start. To hell with his diet.

He leaned against the counter as he filled the carafe with water, putting coffee grounds in the filter. As soon as he turned on the coffeemaker, it started going haywire. Gavin grumbled at the stupid machine as it started spurting out water as if it were fed up with having to make coffee.

“Even coffee machines are rising against us!” He shouted out to his nearest coworker, exasperated. He tried to figure out how to shut the fucking thing off, but it wasn’t working out for him. 

“I can help,” an unfamiliar voice said to him, deep and surprising, right next to him in his personal space.

“Jesus hot sauce Christmas cake!” Reed shouted, dropping his bag of Doritos. He turned to snarl at the offending person and nearly shit his pants. It was Connor, but it wasn’t. Of course Cyberlife had to ruin his life yet again by sending another piece of plastic to the precinct. “What the shit are you?” He asked, bewildered.

The not-Connor reached over Reed and the detective jumped away as if the android had leprosy. Of course, the plastic was unbothered by his behavior and placed a hand on the scalding coffee machine. In seconds, the machine stopped sputtering water erratically and began its normal coffee-making routine. The android also bent down to grab Reed’s Doritos, holding the bag out to the detective peaceably. 

Reed took the bag hesitantly. He read the plastic’s jacket -- an RK900. Jesus, another prototype. “Are you here to replace Connor, or…?” Gavin felt unnerved by this particular machine. The previous Connor kicked his ass in the evidence locker months ago and had been working side by side with Hank ever since the android rebellion ended. What a fucking prick. One minute he says he hates androids, the next, he’s helping androids gain their freedom.

“I am not here to replace my predecessor, Detective Reed,” the not-Connor said. Gavin felt an alien chill go up his spine at the voice. It was so unlike the Connor’s voice he had grown accustomed to.

“Then why the fuck are you here?” He said bitingly, trying to escape from the icy gaze of the android. The RK900 opened its mouth to answer but was cut off.

“Reed, get your ass in here right now!” Fowler called. The captain always sounded angry, even if he wasn’t. Gavin looked at his bag of chips sadly, leaving them on the counter. He doubted they would be there when he was done with Fowler.

He noticed the machine had followed him into the room and an unsettled feeling situated itself deep in his gut. “Yes, Captain?”

“Say hello to your new partner,” he stretched his hand out to the plastic.

Reed groaned, instantly furious. “This is fucking unbelievable!” 

“You’d better start believing it,” Fowler growled in return. “I don’t want any shit from you, Reed. I’ve heard it all. Androids have rights now, or didn’t you get the memo?”

“Capt-” 

“Shut the fuck up and let me finish!” Fowler snapped. “You harass him, you’ll get a shitstorm from me. And don’t think I don’t know about you assaulting Connor, though if memory serves, he kicked your goddamn ass! Keep your nose clean and maybe, just _maybe_ , I might think about promoting you.”

Reed closed his eyes and tried to simmer down his temper as he clenched and unclenched his hands. “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Fowler leaned back in his chair, obviously expecting more backlash. “I have a case for you that just came in. Now, I already know you’re going to complain about it, so just - don’t. Okay?” He didn’t wait for an answer. “Recently, there’s been a string of murdered androids, all killed in the same way. I don’t give one goddamn shit about your feelings toward them. Cyberlife released all prototypes to their designated positions on behalf of Markus and the president, so here one is. He’s state-of-the-art, equipped with even better enhancements than the previous Connor. Don’t fuck this up,” Fowler warned. “Now get the fuck out of my office.” He looked down to his computer screen, waving the two away with a dismissive hand.

Reed stormed off to the breakroom, tired and crabby. Of course it had to be him. Out of everyone in the precinct, it had to be him. He blamed his brother wholeheartedly. The goddamn CEO of Cyberlife coming to fuck up his life little by little. He had spent his entire _life_ trying to escape the family genius. Elijah loved toying with him even though they never spoke. Nobody even _knew_ Gavin was related to Elijah, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Gavin searched for his Doritos and immediately noticed they were gone. Go figure. A noise in the corner of the room made him turn. The RK900 had its fucking hand on the vending machine and was hacking it to get him another bag of Doritos. When the machine handed the snack to him, something fluttered in his chest. He felt a near-compulsion to _thank_ the stupid fucking thing, for God’s sake.

He just took the bag, poured himself a coffee stomped off to his desk. What a fucking day. His skeleton nearly jumped out of his skin when he noticed the RK900 standing next to him, watching him crunch away at his Doritos.

“The fuck you looking at?” Reed tried to say venomously, but his mouth was unattractively full. He swallowed uncomfortably, feeling pins and needles on his neck.

“You have a cat,” the RK900 spoke gently.

Reed bristled immediately, coughing very indiscreetly. “How the hell’d you know that?” He narrowed his eyes at the robot. Had Elijah fed Cyberlife notes on his life?

“The cat hairs on your pants,” the plastic said casually. Gavin looked at his pants, scrunching his eyebrows together. He had thought he had lint-rolled all of the hair off them. “What’s its name?”

Gavin looked offended. “Why would I tell you?”

“I’m only curious, Detective. I like cats,” the machine said, seeming genuine.

“Tofu…” Gavin said embarrassedly. He noticed the android’s LED spinning yellow before he turned back to his work. Once he filed the report on his last case, they could leave to the next crime scene. He tried his best to ignore the android as it pulled a chair next to his desk and watched him as he typed. 

Gavin submitted the report after an hour passed and pulled on his leather jacket. “Let’s go, plastic,” he said to the machine.

“My name is Ethan,” the android spoke evenly.

“Sure,” Reed had to force himself to be civil while still in the precinct. Fucking machines.

In the car, Gavin made to turn the radio all the way up, but a warm, steady hand stopped his. He pulled his hand away as if he’d been burned. “The fuck?!” He exclaimed, blood pressure rising astronomically.

“You could damage your eardrums if you turn the volume any higher,” not-Connor, Ethan, fuck it said and actually turned the volume way down. 

“I can be the judge of that!” Gavin spat, reaching for the volume again, but the strong, robotic hand closed around his. His heart nearly lept out of his throat and out the windshield.

“We should go over the facts of this case,” the plastic said commandingly.

Gavin took back his hand, crossing it over his stomach to the other side of the vehicle. Fucking machines thinking they could touch him however they pleased. He grumbled, trying to keep a level head. “I’m all ears.”

“An AP700 was attacked in her apartment late last night. It’s an android-human apartment complex. Nobody heard a struggle. She was found dismantled beyond repair early this morning by her friends,” the android held the case file open in his lap. The android’s thirium pump thing, whatever, was broken, placed in her hand. Its body was torn up gruesomely, wires and blue blood spilling out everywhere. “Her thirium pump regulator -- which is the equivalent to a human’s heart -- was torn out, broken, and placed deliberately in her hand post-mortem.”

“Hate crime?” Gavin asked, glancing at the pictures.

“Possibly. The one before the AP700 was a YK500.”

“One of those creepy robot children?” Reed asked, heart sinking. When the android nodded, his face filled with unexplained emotion. He couldn’t tell whether he was angry at the case in general or angry at the fact someone could murder something that looked like a child.

“She had been stabbed forty-two times… Severe damage to the internal structures of her throat is what killed her.” The plastic showed him the pictures and he felt sick. Artificial bones and wires were poking out of her throat on the right side. Same as the AP700, her heart had been taken out, broken, and placed in her hand.

They pulled up to the high-rise apartments. _Skyline Garden_. Reed knew that androids were able to make their own money now, but he’d never expected they could make enough to live someplace _this_ nice. The whole lot was caged in by elaborate iron-wrought fencing, tasteful flowers budding along the sides of the two-car driveway. The driveway wrapped around a massive fountain, a statue of a human and an android as the centerpiece, holding a hefty cement platform for water to bubble out of. The actual parking area was huge, stretching a quarter-mile away from the front doors of the complex.

Being a part of the police had its perks, at least. They pulled in the designated area for police and began the trip to the 32nd floor. The glass doors slid open for them and put them in the lobby. Gavin noticed the pristine granite flooring and nearly tripped over the roomba. It beeped happily, slowly scrubbing away at the floor. The only cops in here were the ones questioning the clerk at the front desk, who more than likely saw nothing suspicious. 

When they stepped into the elevator, Gavin grew uncomfortable once again. The android looked so much like Connor, but at the same time, completely different. It stood taller, its face and body was more broad, and the eyes were a piercing gray-blue. It didn’t have any of the ticks Connor had, who constantly annoyed him with his coin tricks and incessant fidgeting. The RK900 must’ve sensed Gavin’s eyes on him. When it turned, their eyes met for only a second before Gavin tore them away, as if he hadn’t just been checking him out.

The elevator doors opened and they were met with a silent hallway. The only indicators this was a crime scene was the holographic tape covering the door to room 3211. Gavin pushed the door open and grimaced. Even in low light, the body looked awful. 

“Lights to one-hundred percent,” Gavin said in the empty space. He shielded his eyes for a second to let them adjust to the new light. When he could see again, he could almost say he felt bad for the android. It’s body had been mutilated beyond recognition and crushed like an empty beer can.

The RK900 looked upset. Its LED spinned red for many cycles before turning to a constant yellow. Gavin watched the robot as it bent down next to the AP700. It scooped some of the fallen android’s blue blood onto its fingers and brought them to its mouth.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Gavin exclaimed, watching in horror as the android licked the blue blood off. 

It was silent for a moment, processing. “I’m analyzing the blood,” it said naturally. 

“That shit’s nasty,” Reed commented, thinking how much of a creep his brother had to be to install something like that in androids.

The robot was unapologetic. It stood back up and looked at the body for a while. It looked at the scene around them. There really was no scene, to Gavin’s knowledge. Nothing was overturned, there was no scuff marks on the ground… The android was probably taken by surprise, which at least narrowed down their suspect list a little bit.

“I know what happened,” the machine spoke up, breaking the eerie silence.

“Oh yeah?” Gavin said sarcastically, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“It started here,” the RK900 pointed to the thick glass table, which acted as the main feature of the living room. “There are finger marks matching the size of her fingers on the table. Nobody broke in, which means she must’ve let the attacker in willingly.”

“I figured as much,” Gavin said, unimpressed. “Is that it?”

“No, Detective Reed,” the machine said condescendingly. “There are also traces of the lubricant androids create during sexual intercourse.” The RK900 dipped a finger in the small pool of clear liquid and brought it to its lips while maintaining eye contact with Reed, most likely to spite him. The detective felt heat pool in the pit of his stomach, to his chagrin.

“Don’t fucking do that, you disgusting piece of shit,” Gavin scolded.

“It’s hers,” the android announced. “There is also traces of human DNA,” it said proudly.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Gavin motioned to the door. “Call it in!”

“I can assure you, Detective Reed, I called it in the moment the analysis came through. We are looking for Brian Tapscott, a white male, late twenties. He actively frequents android hate chat sites.” The robot said matter-of-factly.

Gavin fumed. He could deal with androids having freedom. He could deal with androids having rights they didn’t previously have. He could swallow a lot of things, but this wasn’t one of them. He would _not_ have a fucking _android_ think it’s better than him, just because it had a fucking _lab_ installed inside it.

He grabbed the machine by the folds of its Cyberlife-issue jacket and pulled it close, baring his teeth at it. It didn’t matter that it was taller than him. “Don’t you fucking talk to me like that. You’re not better than me. You never will be. You are _nothing_.”

The RK900 smirked at him. _Smirked_. “I would advise you to remove your hands from me at once.”

“ _You would advise_? Oh my fucking God, you really think you are something tough, don’t you?! You’re never going to be human! You’re always going to be the foot-rest at the precinct!” Gavin laughed sinisterly in the robot’s face.

Before Gavin could react, the machine had Gavin face-first against the nearest wall, his hands firmly grasped behind his back. “I did warn you, Detective.” The android breathed hot air into his ear. “If anything, you’re going to be _my_ foot-rest. Look how weak you are. You constantly flaunt around like a peacock but have no bite with that bark.” 

“Get the fuck off me, you plastic fuck!” Gavin snarled, squirming against the unmoving robot.

“My name is Ethan, Detective,” the machine said right in his ear, sending an unwanted shiver of pleasure down Gavin’s back. “Say my name.”

“Fuck you!” He tried to kick back at his oppressor, but his attempts of injuring the android were ineffective. It was as if all his training at the academy had no use here -- the damned thing was inhumanly strong.

The machine tightened his grip on Gavin’s arms, pulling them tighter and tighter across his back. He actually grunted in pain. “I could break your arms as if they were twigs.” When Gavin pressed his lips firmly shut, the robot pulled them even tighter.

Just before the actual breaking point, Gavin screamed. “ _Stop_ , stop! Please! Okay! Okay!” The RK900 kept the position, wanting for more. “Please! Please stop! _Please_! _Ethan_!” Gavin’s voice broke at the end.

The android relented. He released the pressure on the detective’s arms and slowly massaged them, as if it would sooth the torn muscles. Gavin felt the streams of tears on his face and wiped them away furiously. He could barely move his arms without wincing. He stormed away from the robot, knowing it was one step behind him. The elevator ride down was even more uncomfortable than the way up.

Once they reached the car, the RK900 reached into Gavin’s back pocket with familiarity for the car keys. Reed yelped, angrily swatting at the offending hand too late. As the android slipped into the driver’s side, he begrudgingly slid into the passenger side of his vehicle.

“I wanted to let you know, Detective…” the robot began as he started the car. “You’re a dick.”

Gavin looked at the android incredulously. “You almost break my arms and have the gall to call _me_ a dick?”

“I could still break them,” the RK900 offered helpfully. Gavin swallowed anxiously.

“Just take us back to the precinct,” Gavin muttered. “We have to report to Fowler.”

“I’ve already messaged Fowler. He said to follow up on the lead,” the android said smugly.

“What fucking lead?” Gavin spat.

“Brian Tapscott. I searched his credit card usage and found he frequents a bar called ‘The Rusty Turtle’. We’re going to see if he’s still there.” the RK900 looked over Gavin. “You might want me to do the _heavy lifting_ , though. Your arms are quite damaged. It seems your brachii are slightly torn,” it said with clear amusement.

“Fuck you,” Gavin replied lamely.

“Perhaps later,” the machine said, mirth glittering in its eyes.

Gavin sank into his seat, pulling the hood of his jacket around his face. Yes, this machine was completely different from Connor. He found himself wishing for only a moment that he had been partnered with the other robot. Anything else but this sadistic piece of shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I used to think Gavin was a terrible person... I think he just needs someone like RK900 to show him he's not the top dog.


End file.
